


La tormenta se lleva por dentro (es mejor así)

by ErosyApollo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosyApollo/pseuds/ErosyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Niño problemático.<br/>Niño problema.<br/>Era difícil ser una maldición.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tormenta se lleva por dentro (es mejor así)

**Author's Note:**

> es un chiste con "la procesión se lleva por dentro". Se me dan mal los títulos.

You got kicked out of school  
and I miss you so much that  
I stay in my room all day  
  
I held your head as you cried  
your dad said that  
he wished that you'd die

Tribute-Kneedlez

 

"No soy perfecta, de acuerdo."

El olor de la lluvia entraba por la ventana y le rozaba las mejillas, el frío parecía latirle en los arañazos que aún escocían.  
La luz era cálida, no gris.  
Se preguntó si la humedad vendría del cielo o si eso que sentía cubrirle la piel venía de dentro. Si la tormenta se había mudado al interior de su piel, si le había calado los huesos hasta que las nubes, los relámpagos, el viento, todo deformaba el paisaje de sus órganos, si el tuétano de sus huesos estaba revuelto porque se había roto lo poco que lo separaba de ser un puto temporal.  
Un jodido desastre natural.  
Levantó la mano para tapar la luz del sol.  
Su habitación normalmente oscura estaba invadida por el olor de la tierra mojada y los colores de una mañana que no encajaban entre sus sábanas oscuras y sus ojos hundidos.  
Después de la expulsión había pensado en volver a casa.  
Volver a casa solo para esconderse.  
Sacar los edredones viejos (no quería pensar que los hubiesen tirado) e imaginar que no había ocurrido nada, que solo estaban él y sus ojos legañosos y el sol entrando en su habitación significaba que tenía que vestirse, ponerse la mochila en los hombros e ir al colegio.  
Imaginar que su madre le pondría la mano en el hombro y le acompañaría al coche.  
Imaginar a su padre sonriéndole al otro lado de la mesa en el desayuno.  
Imaginar que no estaba enterrado en la mierda imaginar que su casa no era como arrancar una postilla y meter la uña en la carne abierta solo para causar dolor, solo hasta destruir cada resto de sangre seca, solo para recordar que nunca cicatrizaría solo para recordar que era incurable.  
¿Incurable o imperdonable?  
Cerró los ojos, casi podía sentir el césped fuera de los dormitorios clavándosele a través de la ropa. Casi podía oír a Victoria sentada a su lado, metiéndose con la cantidad de gomina que usaba y arrugando la nariz cuando el humo de su cigarro le daba en la cara.

"Pero tú tampoco lo eres."

La luz le hacía daño en los ojos y la oscuridad le escalaba espalda arriba hasta hacerle daño también, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.  
Tenía miedo.  
Ya no sabía de qué.  
Tenías las uñas sucias para ser un niño rico.  
Llevaba sin ducharse más tiempo del que debería un pijo de mierda.  
Su habitación olía a todo lo que debía oler un motel de carretera.  
Olía a masturbarse mirando porno en el proyector sin excitarse, deseando que acabase pronto, con los ojos vacíos y una mano en los pantalones del pijama tocando y odiando y pronto se encontraría apretando los dientes sin orgasmo y después corriéndose encima y no limpiándose.  
Olía a camisas sudadas apilándose, olía a gomina para esconder el pelo sucio, olía a botes vacíos de la colonia cara con la que trataba de disimular todo lo demás.  
Y olía a porro, a alcohol la chaqueta, a tabaco su piel. Sus labios.  
A cerrado.  
A sin vida.  
Pero ahora todo lo que percibía era el olor a lluvia, a cielo cargado, a bosques nublados, a zapatos manchados, a felpudo embarrado, a Victoria quejándose de que sus zapatos eran nuevos, a Victoria quejándose de que la humedad iba a arruinarle el pelo, a Victoria tocándose la piel del brazo a través de la rebeca que tenía pinta de picar.  
Olía, solo un poco, a buscar la mano de Victoria para ver si estaba caliente, sonreír cuando sus dedos helados se enroscaban en los de él.  
A que todos les miraran, a que nadie les viera.  
Había llovido el día anterior, lo recordó de repente.  
Kate estaba en el techo, y él estaba ahí, delante de ella.  
Olía a eso también.  
A desear estar tan muerto como pensaba que estaba para así no sentir.  
No sentir nada.  
Olía a la habitación de Victoria, que solía ser todo perfumes de vainilla pero intoxicada había, por una vez, abierto la ventana.  
Olía a irse mientras ellas dormía.  
Olía a no quedarse.  
Olía a nunca quedarse.  
Prefirió el olor del semen sin limpiar.  
Prefirió el olor de no estar en casa, de no estar ya en ninguna parte.  
Prefirió el olor a cumplir penitencia.


End file.
